Once Upon A Valentine's Day
by Sienna-x
Summary: Zutara! and their happenings on valentine's day. Inner turmoil, Secret relationships, learning to hurt loved ones, fluff,surprises, all for the sake of following your heart. Drabbles.OS/TS Complete for now, may add more later on.
1. Every time that we meet

**Note: this is a more light-hearted one shot. **** I know it's labelled as one shot 2 but I decided to put it first. **

**One shot 2**

**Every time that we meet I skip a heartbeat ****– Scouting For Girls**

A game of sorts had developed between them both over the past two years since his rise to the throne. Publically their relationship was widely known to be only business. After all she was the esteemed water bending master and princess of the South Pole, and he was the fierce Fire Lord, neither was anything but polite and reserved beneath the scrutiny of the public and nobles.

The rare brushing of a hand or a slight caress, that alone was all they could afford. For it wouldn't bode well if the Fire Lord was found to be in love with the Water Princess, especially when he was meant to marry Mai. A similar story surrounded Katara, her life leaving her unsatisfied and unhappy. It was expected of her to marry Aang and continue on his race, yet the idea gave her no comfort. And when she'd look upon her brother's family, a sorrowful smile would grace her lips, as she envied his happiness and his freedom to be with the one he loved.

A few months passed and soon the guests for the war reunion were beginning to arrive at the Palace of the Fire Lord. A thin smile was plastered across his face as he uncomfortably greeted his guest, while Mai attached herself to his side. Managing at some point to pry himself away from her, he headed to visit his uncle.

"Zuko!" Iroh cheerfully greeted. "What brings you, nephew to my quarters today?"

"Uncle, I wanted some advice."

Taken aback by his nephew's answer, Iroh gestured at a seat while he poured some hot tea. Declining the cup, Zuko nervously attempted to explain.

"Uncle... I..."

"You are no longer in love with Mai" Iroh nonchalantly answered.

"I... How.."

"In fact I'd go as far to say that you were never in love with the broody female."

"Uncle" Zuko tried to interrupt.

"Perhaps you are thinking yourself in love with someone else?"

When Iroh was met with silence, he knew that his suspicions were right; his nephew was finally beginning to see what he had known for quite some time.

"Maybe a certain beautiful water bender who is to visit very soon?"

"Uncle!" Zuko cried out in alarm.

"Fear not nephew. I shall not say a single word except this. If you do have feelings for her, don't let her walk away because you will one day regret it very much." With this as his final words, Iroh heaved himself out of seat and wandered off to inquire about a new delivery of tea, leaving his nephew alone to his thoughts.

_**Am I in love with Katara?**_ He silently considered. Memories resurfaced, all leading him to the same answer. _**If being obsessed with her smile, and entranced by her laughter, if her flowery scent was enough to leave his mind reeling, if all it took was his name spoken from her lips to dishevel his thoughts, then indeed he was in love with her**_, he summarised.

Immediately with this realisation followed painful thoughts. _**What was he to do about Mai? He didn't want to intentionally hurt her. And what about the Avatar? Did Katara love him?**_

A loud knock at the door brought him back from his thoughts.

"Fire Lord, the Avatar and his friends have arrived."

Nodding at the guard, Zuko dismissed him. With his imminent meeting with Katara approaching, Zuko's heart began to thrum loudly in his chest. Hoping Toph not to be present, he knew that she'd instantly pick up on his anxiety.

"Zuko!" yelled Aang as he greeted the Fire Lord informally.

"Avatar Aang" Zuko greeted, remembering his formalities.

"No need to be formal with me Zuko!" Sokka said as he drew the Fire Lord in for a manly hug.

"Sokka" Zuko laughed. "I'm surprised that your belly hasn't caught up with your ferocious appetite yet."

"Hmpf. That's chief of the water tribe to you Zuko" Sokka huffed at Zuko's insult.

"Ignore him Fire Lord, he's just grumpy because Katara told him to wait till dinner before he could eat" Suki chuckled as she playfully shoved Sokka.

"Suki, please call me Zuko. How are the Kyoshi warriors?"

"They are well thank you."

Before Zuko could finish greeting all his guests, Toph had announced that she had just felt Iroh nearby, demanding that everyone followed her to see, she led them all away, claiming that it had been such a long time since she had tasted his tea. Never one to ignore any source of sustenance, Sokka dragged Suki along, while Aang with his own curiosity followed.

An awkward silence developed as both Katara and Zuko realised that they were alone at last.

Looking away, Katara pretended to be entirely focused on the interactions of Zuko's guards outside. Taking her lack of attention as a chance, Zuko began to examine the water maiden. The last time he had set his eyes upon her had been quite some time ago, nearly two years prior. His observations were well met. Gone was her lithe teenage form, now replaced with well developed curves that were hugged by the silk fabric of her dress. A narrow waist followed, leading to where her dress ended and the tanned length of her long legs began. The dress fell to her knees, leaving enough to the imagination yet not enough for him.

Shaking away his indecent thoughts, Zuko berated himself before addressing the stunning female.

"Katara?"

Turning to face him, she smiled.

"Zuko?"

He felt his breath catch and his unspoken response died at his lips.

"Zuko?" she repeated, this time with more force as she moved towards him.

Drawn in by her bewitching scent, he had to physically force himself to tear his gaze away momentarily.

"How are you?" he finally asked.

"I'm fine. How is life as the Fire Lord treating you?"

Laughing, he replied, "Well. As well as I can be. There is always some sort of work requiring my attention."

Scowling at him, Katara rejoined, "Zuko you know better than to over work yourself. You should take a break now again." As if to show her resolve she stubbornly crossed her arms.

A smile broke across his lips as he couldn't help but find this act cute.

"Do I not get a hug? Even your oaf of a brother managed it" he mocked.

Cheerfully laughing, she wrapped her arms around him.

Overwhelmed by how content he felt with her in his arms, Zuko knew that if he didn't have her as his, belonging to him alone soon, he would quickly grow cold and perhaps manic. For it had been so long since he had felt so calm, so wanted, that he had almost forgotten the feeling. Drawing away from her, he maintained his hold around her waist.

"Zuko?" she smiled up at him.

"Tonight after dinner, I need to talk to you" he answered before kissing her softly on her head. Moving away, he told her to go find the others as he still had work to do.

Confused by what had just happened Katara stumbled away, still in awe by Zuko's actions. _**Sure he always left her feeling happy, but today she could not help but admit to the strange look in his eyes. A mixture of lust and love. Did she love him, **_she mused. Making her way to a secluded area outside, she sat down on a bench. Knowing that she only loved Aang as a brother, she knew that soon she would have to end things between them. _**But did that mean she could pursue things Zuko? Did he even return her feelings?**_

~#~#~#~

With Dinner ending smoothly, Zuko watched and waited as everyone left slowly. Sokka was quick to make excuses for himself and Suki. A happy grin graced his face as his belly was now full. Bored with the lack of entertainment, Toph had declared that she wanted to go for a hike and explore nearby. Unwilling to let Toph go alone, Katara had only agreed to it when Aang had valiantly offered to go with her. Only Mai, Zuko and Katara were left in the grand dining room.

Unable to watch Mai paw at Zuko, Katara muttered her excuses before standing to leave. Alarmed by her sudden resolve to depart, Zuko wished Mai away.

"Mai" he acknowledged, forcefully moving her hands off him in disgust. "I'm sure you are tired and I have much work left to be done, I think it'd be best if you went to your room."

"But Zuko" Mai argued.

Silently watching the exchange, Katara remained standing, having to restrain her laughter.

"Mai I told you I have work. Now leave me in peace."

"Fine" she huffed while leaving; only pausing to glare at Katara.

Glancing at the Fire Lord with uncertainty, she was met by an outstretched hand and a warm smile. Moving towards him, she placed her small hand in his before being led to a garden.

"It's beautiful" she mumbled in admiration. Her gaze swept the majestic scene. The garden was alighted by paper lanterns, giving the garden an ethereal image.

Secretly overjoyed by her reaction, Zuko recollected that Mai had found his private garden to be boring, deeming it a waste of space. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he smiled as she gasped at the sudden contact.

"Zuko, what if someone sees?"

"I don't care" he breathed against her neck.

Turning to face him, she was silenced by the lustful expression in his eyes.

Brushing his fingers against her cheek he continued, "No one will see us here, it's my private garden." A laugh escaped his lips as he felt her relax within his arms. "Katara I need to tell you something."

"So do I Zuko" she rejoined.

"Let me tell you first. Otherwise I may never tell you out of fear."

Sensing his growing hesitancy, she cupped his face in her hands, reassuring him that everything was fine.

"Katara, I don't know how else to say this. I love you."

A silence ensued as he searched her gaze for any clues as to how she felt.

"What?" she eventually managed.

Pulling away from her embrace, he sustained to speak, unable to fully face her.

"I've loved you for so long, I don't know when it started but I know that I have never loved Mai because all this time the person that I needed beside me was you. Every time I see you smile or hear you laugh, you don't understand what it does to my heart. Or each time your near me you don't know how much I want you. I intend to end things with Mai tonight even though I know nothing can happen between us."

Breathing deeply in, Zuko anticipated her response. Still he was met by silence. About to turn around, he was shocked when he felt warm hands slide across his waist, drawing him into a tight embrace. Whatever words he was about to say remained unspoken as he felt her kiss his cheek.

Facing her, he was met by a tearful Katara. Holding her hands he asked, "Katara?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy" she smiled. "Zuko you don't understand that all this time I've been so confused about you and even today when I realised that I loved you, I thought that you felt nothing for me" she confessed.

Waiting for an answer, she discarded her surprise when she felt soft lips upon hers, enveloping her. Deepening the embrace, both only broke away for air. Resting their foreheads against each others, Katara questioned, "now what?"

"Now we deal with the hard part."

"We have to finish things with them don't we?"

Nodding, Zuko replied, "But at least I know after everything that happens, I'll get to return back to you."

_**# ~ Am I alone in your heart, have I hope with your heart? She's such a teaser, she's such a star. Give me a reason or gimme' a chance ~ #**_

**Will post more in future **** R & R**


	2. On a Valentine's Day

**NOTE: I'm back ;D. Erm well after a very brief and rare brain storming session, my mind had unexpectedly given into a lapse of creativity. And so I give you this! Enjoy, Once II think of ideas for my Healings Hands fic, I'll continue on with that. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :'(**

**One Shot 1**

**I never knew what it was like, to be alone on a Valentine's Day – Linkin Park lyrics.**

With January quickly fading into February, Zuko knew that the most detested of all holidays was soon approaching, Valentine's Day. A creation to mock the unhappy and single, he for one had never paid much attention to it before, even when he was actually part of a couple. Yet today he found himself questioning why he felt so alone**. **

Two years had passed since he had ended things with Mai, deeming her to be too cold, too calculated, a reminder of his former life struggling against Azula. She was in essence a constant souvenir from the years he'd very much like to forget. Tearfully, she had promised that he would grow to regret this decision, and when he was alone, without love, she'd smile knowing that she had moved on.

Laughing bitterly, he could not help but acknowledge the irony of his current situation. He was most certainly alone.

"I bet she's laughing at me this current moment" he said aloud to no one in particular.

Standing outside in his private gardens, the fire lord watched solemnly as birds descended onto the branches of the blossom trees, their sweet songs carrying through the breeze. His gaze soon fell to the vast pond that lay centred amongst this serene scene. Thoughts of a water bender swiftly plagued his mind. Throughout the time he had spent with the GAang, he had quickly grown to appreciate the beauty that was Katara. Her teenage figure used to make him silent whenever she'd enter a room, and her soft voice would force him to stop and consider what she had said. Overall, the fire lord didn't like the effect that the water peasant had had on his younger self. She had caused him to lose focus, to even sacrifice himself at one point when Azula had sent lightning her way.

Still his mind plundered on, shifting through memories of her, wondering where she was right now. _**Perhaps on some adventure with her love,**_ Aang, he mused. Shaking his head, he knew such an idea to be greatly false. It was a similar time to when he had left Mai when the world had been shocked by the sudden news that Katara was indeed not to marry Aang. Publically, everyone believed that the water maiden valued her freedom and thought her to be stubborn. However between the few letters and meeting they had shared, Zuko knew that her reasoning was more acceptable.

Reliving the memory, his thoughts fell silent.

Everyone had attended his coronation, all wishing him luck and prosperity for his future. The scene had grown to overwhelming and lively for the newly crowned fire lord. Upon his first chance of escape, Zuko had disappeared to his place of comfort, his garden.

Sighing he began to relax, admiring the view.

"Zuko?" a familiar voice called, startling him.

"Katara, what are you doing here? I thought that your father had said that you were leaving today" Zuko inquired unsurely.

"We are. I just wanted to thank you personally for everything."

"For what? All I've ever done to you is caused you pain."

Shaking her head, she stepped towards him. "You put yourself in danger for me against Azula. You helped me track down my mother's killer when no one else would."

"Katara" he replied, his tone growing unexpectedly severe. "You see those things as a kindness; you willingly accept them as my redemption."

"Zuko, you forget, I never liked you to start with. I was so hostile with you!" she laughed, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Locking gazes, he moved her hand from his shoulder and encased it in his.

"I deserved your anger. I still do. You leave me puzzled each time you even acknowledge me without an ounce of hatred."

A tension that neither of them had noticed suddenly surrounded them, making the air around them heavy.

Pulling away, she smiled up at him sadly.

"I wanted to tell you before I leave, the real reason why I left Aang all those weeks before" she said hesitantly.

"Katara?" Zuko reassured.

"He was too immature for me. Even as the Avatar, he failed to see that his duties were not to leave me to consult with the generals while he left to play with the kids. We failed to reach a balance in our relationship. He'd never understand that at times I didn't like to be touched or at times I wanted looking after. Most of the time I saw him as a child, young and innocent. It wasn't until one day when Toph pointed out that I mothered him unnecessarily when I realised, I didn't love like I should. I loved him like a younger sibling."

Drawing her in for a brief hug, Zuko knew at that moment, his feelings for the unsteady girl in front of him was greater than friendship. Confused and enraged by such feelings and his loss of control, he jerked himself out of the embrace.

"Zuko?" she asked, her voice small.

"I'm sorry to hear you both didn't work out."

"Oh" Katara managed, as his coldness cut through her. "I should go; our ship leaves the dock soon."

"Goodbye" he nodded stiffly.

"Bye Zuko" she answered, her voice holding some sort of anguish.

Reeling from the memory, he found himself cursing at his teenage form. How foolish he had been! The only chance he had ever had at love, and his stubbornness and idiocy had denied him! With his current years of wisdom and maturity, Zuko knew that what Katara had offered him all those years ago, was not simply an answer regarding her break up with Aang, but an invitation of comfort.

"Fool!" he cried loudly. "Why couldn't I have seen it then?"

She had opened herself up to him only to be pushed away. _**No wonder she barely contacted him now**_, he thought. Turning his back on the beautiful scene, his mind became resolved upon setting things right with the water bender. _**His water bender**_, he corrected silently. With fierce determination, Zuko strode to his room and began plotting his way into her heart.

_**# ~I used to be my own protection, but not now. Cause' my mind has lost direction, somehow. On a Valentine's Day~ #**_

Individual one shot shall be added to this collection soon. Positive reviews welcomed!


	3. A Girl Like You's Just Irresistible

**NOTE: keep reviewing guys! I like having feedback. :) This one may be a bit cheesy but oh well ^^ I'm a sucker for the fluff stuff. Although I do love me a good angst now and again.**

**A Girl Like You's Just Irresistable – The Fratellis **

**Oneshot 3**

It had started as a meaningless gesture she assumed, perhaps one of her friends playing a trick on her. Yet somehow the following the year, the same thing had occurred, thus causing her initial doubts to weaken. However on her third year she found it to be more of a reoccurring pattern. Any ideas of another Toph related prank died immediately as she began to open a beautiful silk box. Each year since the end of the war, on the night before Valentine's Day she would receive a mystery gift, sent from an anonymous admirer. The outside was intricately decorated with deep swirls and gems, brushing her hand along the decorations, she felt herself stiffen as her gaze fell on the contents.

"Beautiful" she breathed loudly.

Lying on a velvety crimson pillow was two scarlet roses, one real and one made out of rubies and emerald. Daintily picking the real up first, she it brought it to her nose, inhaling the sweet fragrance deeply. Shifting her gaze to the glinting jewels of the remaining rose, she noticed the note that was hidden beneath the weight of the flowers.

Unfolding it with some trepidation as had become tradition each time she found the note that accompanied her gifts, Katara read the message, unsure of what to expect.

**~#~#~#~**

**_Dearest water maiden, I'm quite relieved to see that you have enjoyed my past gifts quite so much. I especially appreciated it when you wore the necklace I gave you last year to a recent charity function. I feel no shame when I admit I was enraptured by your beauty that night, but saying this I always find myself awestruck by you. I am sure that you are puzzled as to my gift this year my little water bender. Fear not, I shall explain in due time. For now understand this, the rose represents a promise. My promise to you is that this year without fail I shall reveal who I am and express my intentions towards you on the night of your yearly Valentine's ball._**

**_Predictably, I am sure that you chose the real rose first didn't you Katara? You were always one to understand true beauty over materialistic ones._**

**_Until tomorrow,_**

**_~#~#~#~_**

Scanning the note for any other clues, Katara sighed in defeat. Tomorrow she would meet with the man that had stolen her heart all through a few gifts and short notes. Berating herself for her willingness to give away her heart, she couldn't shift the feeling that somehow she knew the man who was sending her these gifts.

Rereading the note, she realised that he spoke knowingly of her actions, suggesting to her that he was indeed someone she had known well in the past.

Slumping into a chair, she dropped the note as she raked her hands through her hair. _**Great, not only did she have to entertain ambassadors and royalty tomorrow, she also had to look out for her admirer, **_she mused. Each year since the war, the water nation held a Valentine's ball for the significant figures of each nation. Although she had liked the idea of a ball regarding such a loved up day originally, she had quickly grown to dislike it when at her first ball she had been approached by several obnoxious men, who even though they knew that she the water tribe princess, treated her as if she was inferior. Shuddering at the memories, she grimaced at what awaited her at this year's ball.

Since the end of the war, upon her return to the South Pole, Katara had been happily met by a blossoming city, many more children had been born and the water benders from the north had helped restore the former small village into its present day glory. Herself and Sokka had been declared war heroes and had been forced into positions of power, not that she minded.

Plucking at the discarded note, she scanned it again, hoping to draw further meaning from the words. As her eyes raked over the words, '_**I especially appreciated it when you wore the necklace I gave you last year to a recent charity function'**_, she gasped loudly as it dawned on her what he had meant. Her admirer had obviously been there that day since he had known that she had worn that specific necklace. Mentally forming a list of names, she attempted to identify who it was that she was meeting tomorrow.

Instantly crossing Aang off her list, she knew that ever since she had left him that they were on uneasy terms at best. He spoke to when necessary but it was as if their years of friendship meant nothing. Shrugging at the air nomad's indifference, she continued on.

"Haru?" she contemplated aloud. "No we both see each other as siblings now, plus he likes Ty Lee."

Standing up, she stretched slowly before getting dressed for bed.

"It can't be Jet, I'm sure he's dead" she said as she hauled back the bed covers before sinking in to the mattress.

"Well then I give up!" she declared sleepily while yawning. With sleep overwhelming her, the water princess succumbed to deep slumber, dreaming about the mystery man that she would meet the next night.

**~#~#~#~**

By the following evening, Katara had all together forgotten about her imminent meeting with her admirer. Tugging at her dress, she yelped angrily as Suki rearranged her hair with force.

"I'm sorry Katara! But this kind of style doesn't happen easily. Nearly done" Suki reassured.

"Hmph" Katara managed as Ty lee began attacking her with makeup.

"Hey, Katara?" the acrobat asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know you're lucky?"

"Why am I?" the master water bender puzzled.

"Because you've been graced with natural beauty! I don't have to do much to make you stand out from others, you do it yourself."

Slightly offended by the backhanded compliment, Katara rejoined "Thanks" tersely.

"No! No! What I meant was that you're tanned and have bright azure eyes; you've got that whole exotic theme going for you. You don't know how much the fire nation girls envy you!"

"Really?" Katara inquired unsurely.

"You don't see it. But I've even heard some of the Kyoshi warriors complain about having to compete with you" Suki interjected. "There all done!"

Moving past the two girls, Katara made her way tentatively to the mirror. Expecting the worse, she felt a grin break across her lips as she was greeted by an ethereal image. Her hair fell in loose curls down her back. Ty lee had emphasised her eyes slightly and had used a little powder to make her cheeks stand out.

"What with the amazing dress you're wearing, I'm sorry to say be prepared to be inundated by dance requests" Suki laughed.

A groan escaped the water bender's lips before she replied, "Suki you don't know how lucky you are being married to Sokka and all. No one will bother you!"

"Sokka has many flaws as we all know" the Kyoshi warrior chuckled.

"Katara, what's this?" Ty lee inquired as she cautiously picked up the jewelled rose.

"It's a gift."

"Another one!" the acrobat exclaimed. "Is it from the same person?"

Katara nodded.

"I wonder if you'll ever meet this guy" Suki mused as she headed towards the door. "Come on Ty Lee! Katara we'll see you down there!"

Hoping to make as little spectacle as she could where her entrance was concerned, Katara resolved upon attending the ball early. Slipping on her shoes and grabbing her mask, she hastily made her way down to the festivities.

**~#~#~#~**

The ball was in full swing. Having managed to escape her latest suitor, the water princess excused herself from the celebrations. Wandering the cool scene outside, she froze when a voice suddenly disturbed the air.

"Why is a pretty lady like you outside and not inside enjoying herself?"

The voice sounded familiar however she struggled to place it.

"What do you want? I swear if you even try to harm me I-"

"Relax" the strongly male voice replied. Emerging from the dark shadows, he approached her slowly as if to not alarm her.

"I told you I'd come for you."

"It's you" she gasped, realising that it was her admirer. "You came."

"Of course I did"

"Why?"

"Why I came?" he questioned cocking his head slightly.

"No. Why have you been sending me gifts for the past three years?"

Stepping towards her, he heard her breathing speed up. Reaching out a hand, he gently stroked her face.

"I've been in love with you for a long time."

"In love with me?" she parroted, her voice reflecting her shock.

"You changed me. You accepted me as the person I am, not my status. You're beauty drives me insane. I love you."

"Wh- Who- Who are you?"

Drawing away he warned her, "I'm going to ask you this once and only once okay?"

She nodded her agreement.

"Are you sure you want to know who I am?"

"Yes!" she answered eagerly, causing a brief smile to grace his face. "I fell slowly in love with a man I don't know. Someone has charmed me through a few gifts and letters; of course I want to know who you are!"

"Just promise me you won't run away in disgust?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just promise me" he repeated more firmly.

"I promise."

Untying his mask, he heard her gulp as he revealed himself to her.

"Zuko..." she breathed.

**# **_**~Can never be too pretty, tell me your name. Is it out of line if I was to be bold and say, "Would you be mine?"~**_** #**

**Bizarrely my brain chose to end this fic here. I guess in a way this collection is a moment of what ifs. Hope you enjoyed. I can complete this specific one shot if wanted, just say. I'll be adding to this collection again soon! So watch this space... and review. **


	4. Tears Don't Fall

**NOTE: guys I hope you're prepared for the less loving side of Zutara, even the most perfect of all couplings have their occasional fights. These one shots are way too fun to right ^^**

**Warning angst and some violence. –will write more lighter stuff after this don't worry. **

**Your tears don't fall; they crash around me ****– Bullet For My Valentine**

**One shot 4**

Returning from a hard day of healing, Katara left the infirmary in high spirits. Today would be hers and Zuko first major celebration since their marriage two weeks prior. Walking in anticipation, she thrummed with excitement at the thought of what Zuko had planned for them both. _**A relaxing bath? A romantic dinner? Or maybe a sudden holiday, **_she mused. Whatever it would be, she knew she'd be thankful since Zuko meant the world to her.

Deliberating whether she should go to her Fire Lord immediately, she decided to change first before her visit. Although she had her own separate room, Zuko refused to let her sleep anywhere other than next to him. So she used her own room to store her clothes and would occasionally slip away to it when Zuko wasn't around.

Opening the door, she was met by a sudden bitter wind. Shivering, she swiftly found the source of the draft. Shutting the balcony doors, she held back a yelp as the room unexpectedly alighted. A hand clamped around her mouth, muffling her voice. Frantically trying to escape, she only relaxed when her mind registered who the trespasser was.

Releasing her, her visitor watched her warily.

"Zuko?" she questioned.

There was no reply as he sustained his icy glare towards her.

"Zuko?" she repeated, her voice small.

"I'm surprised you even have the audacity to return here!" he spat venomously.

"What?" she cried.

"Don't even for a moment think you can fool me."

"But Zuko I-"

"I can't believe I married a lying, cheating water peasant. This is my comeuppance for marrying someone like you!" His anger radiated through the room.

"Zuko" she tried again, confusion and fear now evident in her voice.

"You slept in my bed, fed me lies, all while you were busy whoring out to that scum!"

"Zuko!"

"What? Don't like me referring to your lover like that?" he asked darkly, his voice void of any caring emotion.

A bitter laugh escaped his lips, causing her to shift her attention towards him again. The Zuko that now stood before her was far from the joyous man she had married. The man that she called her husband now had an empty expression in his eyes as a sneer tore across his lips.

"You thought that you were so clever. You thought that you could hide your actions from me. But I found out about you."

"Please Zuko" she begged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Moving towards her with swift speed, he stared down upon her, his enraged gaze never wavering. Breathing smoke through his nostrils he lowered his head to her ears.

"Drop the act Katara. I know you're not innocent. All I want to is how long has it been it going on for?"

"Zuko, I don't know what you're talking about" she reasoned, tears filling her eyes.

Tugging at her hair, he forced her to look directly at him.

"Katara. I know you'll deny this but I have proof that every Thursday night when I was in a meeting, you'd sneak away and go visit your secret lover Jet."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she felt hot tears stream down her face as Zuko moved above her.

"I swear Zuko, I never did that!" she sobbed, before reeling back from his blow to her cheek. Raising her hand to the sore mark that now covered her left cheek, Katara stumbled as she picked herself up and ran forcefully from the room.

Biting back any further tears till she was free of the palace, Katara ran as fast as she could, knowing that any distant between her and the monster she had left would not be enough for her. Never during her time of knowing Zuko had she expected such cruelty from him. It may have been just a slap but it had deeply shaken her. The fact that he had accused her of such wanton things only furthered her fragile state.

Racing in the direction of a nearby lake, she knew that she could not afford to stop before she got there, lest someone was to question her.

A thunderous noise rippled across the sky as the heavens opened, releasing heavy rain upon everything. Listening to the noises, Zuko's mind replayed the recent events. _**Why had he hit her**_, he contemplated silently. _**Never in his life had he been violently inclined towards women like that and today he had abused his wife! Even though she deserved it for her adultery, he should've known better than to resort to such behaviour.**_

A knock on his door drew him out of his deep thoughts.

"Zuko?"

Hoping it was Katara, he was sorely disappointed when his mother walked into his room.

"Where's Katara dear?" she inquired.

"We had a fight mother."

"What? Why? Don't worry all couples bicker I'm sure it was nothing" she reassured.

A grave silence enveloped them both until Zuko reluctantly replied, "I very much doubt that everything will be okay. Katara has been cheating on me."

"Zuko! How could you say such a thing?" Ursa shrieked.

"I have proof; someone I trust greatly wrote to me telling me that every Thursday during my meetings, she's slip away to a nearby village and meet up with her lover Jet."

"Zuko you fool!" his mother yelled.

"Don't you dare defend her; I even caught her sneaking away!" Channelling his anger away from his mother he forced his fist through a wall.

"Son" Ursa addressed, her tone sombre. "I know for a fact that Katara never did what you accused her off as the days when she would slip away she would join me and we would go down to the near villages to help the poor and the sick. She made me promise not to tell anyone as it was deemed unfit for her, the Fire Lady to be scampering everywhere, helping commoners like that.

With her words ringing in his ears, he slumped to the ground in defeat. Cradling his face in his hands, he ignored his mother's questions.

Eventually growing irked at Ursa's badgering, his silent resolve broke. "Mother, I hit her!"

Her gasp of shock and horror was answer enough for him.

"I raised my hand on the only creature that ever truly loved me. What kind of man hits his wife?" he barked hysterically.

"You need to go find her."

"Why? She already hates me. Why should I cause her further pain?"

"Zuko, stop being so stubborn and listen to me! Go find your wife, beg, grovel do whatever it takes to bring her back, because if you don't do this now, then you'll lose her forever. "

Staring at the tearful eyes of his mother, he found the will to stand. As fresh determination replaced his shock and disgust, he began doubting himself again.

"Mother, what if she doesn't want me? I hurt her."

"Zuko, Katara is a strong woman. She loves you dearly. Just do whatever it takes to bring my daughter in law back."

Nodding his agreement, Zuko set off in search of his wife, knowing that the road ahead was treacherous at best.

_**# ~Would she hear me if I called her name? **_

_**Would she hold me if she knew my shame?~ #**_

**Okay, so a darker fic here, hope that doesn't put some people off. I will definitely be returning to light-hearted stuff after this. Again will update soon!**


	5. Your Guardian Angel

**NOTE: Another update, this time a lot sweeter and lighter. Enjoy. My favourite Band 3**

**One Shot 5**

**Your Guardian Angel**** – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

The end of the war was quickly approaching. With the final preparations being made, the GAang new that soon Aang would hopefully fulfil his destiny as the Avatar and defeat Ozai. Leading the plans was Sokka, who currently was busy tucked away in a corner, deciphering maps and strenuously drawing up battle plans.

"Dinners ready!" called Katara.

Never one to resist the call of food, Sokka cast his papers to one side and ambled towards the table. Bending down to kiss Suki, he claimed his seat at the head of the table.

"Hey Katara, let me help you with that" said Zuko as he entered the room.

Surprised by Zuko's offer, she mumbled her consent as she handed him a hot bowl.

Watching from afar, Aang scowled at Zuko, wishing that Katara's attention was upon him and not on the fire bender.

As everyone settled and Katara had finished serving, a comfortable silence fell around them. Enjoying their last meal as a group, no one dared to breech the subject of the outcome of the war. With dinner passing swiftly, Katara found that she had little to do as Suki had offered to wash up, dragging Toph along as help. Shrugging she decided to practice her water bending outside.

Noticing the departure of a certain water maiden, Zuko used his best efforts to dissuade Aang from following her. Managing to successfully direct Aang in the direction of focusing on the upcoming battle, before wandering off himself.

A cool breeze ruffled his hair as he made his way to the shaded area where he knew she'd be. The sound of sobbing suddenly alarmed him as he approached; increasing his pace, his thoughts became panicked. Stumbling upon a tearful Katara, he softly asked, "Katara?"

"Zuko!" she gasped, wiping away at her tears. Donning a fake smile, she continued, "Why are you here? Is there something wrong?"

Hesitantly moving forward, his face wore an expression of concern. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"Why would you say that?" she smiled half-heartedly. "I'm fine."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he forced her to look at him directly.

"I heard you crying. You are definitively not _okay_."

Looking up at Zuko, she let her tears fall freely, streaming down her cheeks as she cradled her face in his shirt. Clutching tightly to the material on his body, she mumbled to herself through tears.

Wrapping his hands around her unsurely, he whispered words of comfort.

"Whatever it is, everything will be okay. Have faith."

Drawing away from him, she hiccupped, "How do you know? How can you be so calm when we might die tomorrow?"

As understanding finally dawned upon Zuko, he breathed deeply in, knowing that he was to venture on a topic that he didn't like to discuss.

Pulling on her hand, he led them both to a bench nearby. Turning to face her, he maintained his hold on her hand, happy that she had yet to draw away from him.

"Katara, tomorrow I'll be facing my sister. After so many years of competing against her, wanting her position, I've realised that it all didn't matter, not the way my father and sister did things."

"But what about your honour" she inquired in a small voice, edging closer towards him.

Noticing her shiver due to the cold, he wrapped an arm around her.

"My honour?" he laughed. "What a joke. I used to think that by capturing the avatar, by regaining my throne, by besting my sister that I'd gain my honour back. I was such a fool! I can't make excuses, but I'm thankful that Iroh was with me throughout. Without his guidance I'd still be confused or even worse, fighting for Azula."

"Zuko you're not a bad person" she reassured, snuggling into his side.

Smiling at her actions, he rested his chin on her head. Gazing up at the full moon he replied, "I know. But I still want to thank you."

"Why?" she questioned, suddenly jerking away.

"For giving me something to believe in" he answered smoothly, before softly placing his lips upon hers.

_**# ~Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one, I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever~ #**_

**Okay, I know it's short, and it's not as interesting as my others, it also contains events that didn't happen in the actual series but that's because these are one shots, what ifs..**

**Review! I'll upload again soon :) **


	6. I Think I Wanna' Marry You

**NOTE: I'm insanely sorry for the prolonged update but classes had taken up most of my free time :$**

**I think I wanna' marry you ****– Bruno Mars**

The dimming rays of the setting sun cast across the horizon, radiating warmth. Waiting bored on the sandy plains of the beach, Katara kicked her legs in the shallow water. Zuko had told her to meet him there at sunset. Curious about her boyfriend's motives, she'd agreed. Blushing at the word boyfriend, Katara knew that Zuko was so much more to her, yet both of them had still to utter the word 'love' to each other. Saddened by the thought, she became plagued with worry.

_**Maybe Zuko wants to break up, and that's why he wants to talk to me. **_Becoming increasingly depressed, she continued to speculate, acknowledging that recently he had became distant, spending less time with her than usual.

Still in deep in thought she let out a loud yelp when arms encased her waist.

"Sssh. It's only me" Zuko reassured as he noticed the murderous glare in her eyes.

Relaxing briefly, she only then noted the presence of his arms around her. _**If he was going to break up with her, why was he still acting like he cared, **_she mused. Stiffening at first, she drew out of his embrace. A hurt expression washed over his face quickly before returning to neutral.

Turning away from him, she fixed her gaze on the ocean and the rising moon.

"Why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to explain why I've been so distant for the past week."

A sharp silence met him.

Finally composed enough, she turned around to face him, anger marked across her face.

"Save it Zuko. It doesn't take a genius to realise when they're no longer wanted."

Confused, Zuko tried moving towards her. "Katara"

Halting him with a gesture, she sustained, "Whoever she is, I hope you both are happy together."

"Katara what are you talking about?" he questioned incredulously.

Unleashing her cold glare upon him, she replied heatedly, "The girl you're replacing me with. There must be someone since you've barely spoken to me this past week, let alone act like my boyfriend!"

"Katara I've been busy-"

"Save it. Please. Zuko spare me the lies" she managed before her angry facade gave way to her insecure tears. Not wanting him to see her in this vulnerable state, she spun her body away, wading further into the waves.

"Katara!" Zuko called after her.

Again met with no response, he assessed the situation. _**He could either go after and literally feel her wrath, or wait till she'd cooled off. **_Knowing that if he left her in her current state, things would only get worse, the fire lord followed after the water princess.

As he approached he could hear the loud sobs that emanated from her. Cast in the moonlight, even though he knew that the situation was tense, he still couldn't help but admire Katara's figure. Even after the war, she was the only normal thing he had. Everything and everyone else had changed. But not Katara. She was in essence his rock, his calm. It only took her soothing tone or gentle embrace to calm him. His heart pained with her accusation. _**How could she ever imagine that he'd be happy with anyone else? **_A sigh escaped his lips._** It was all his fault for ignoring her, he had himself only to blame.**_

Reaching out once he was close enough, he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. When she had failed to push him away, only then did he advance further.

"Katara?"

Amongst her sobbing she answered, "Zuko, please go."

Resilient, he drew her in to his arms.

"Never."

Wiping madly at her cascading tears, she looked up at him. An uncertain smile greeted her.

"But you don't want me."

"What gave you that idea?" he rejoined, his tone serious.

Using up the last of her tears, her voice remained small. "You never spoke to me for the past week, you ignored me. It was as if we were strangers."

Her words stung him.

"And then earlier Mai told me that was how it had started between you both and soon you'd leave me for her."

Shutting his eyes, he exhaled deeply in an attempt to compose himself, while never letting go of Katara.

"Katara. I want you to, never have I not wanted you, not since I joined the avatar, all those months back, probably even before that. You are the dearest thing in my life, so much so that I came here with the intention of asking to marry you" he professed ardently.

Releasing her momentarily, he withdrew from his pocket an ornate betrothal necklace. "This past week when I foolishly ignored you, I spent getting this ready, preparing myself for this very moment."

A very silent and shocked water bender offered no answer.

"Katara?" he asked anxiously.

Shaken out of her surprise, she mumbled incoherently, "You want to marry me? Still like me? Mai was wrong?"

Laughter left his lips as reassured her again, "Katara not only do I still 'like' you. I _love_ you. I have done so for quite some time. And of course I want to marry you, I 'd be a fool not to."

Before he could continue she pulled his lips down onto hers. Smiling they broke apart.

"Is that a yes?" he inquired smugly.

"A thousand times yes" she answered, kissing him again.

_**~ # Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do. # ~**_

**NOTE: tada! ^^ It was hard; my brain was annoyingly unresponsive in the process. **


	7. Don't Hold Your Breath

**NOTE: erm well I was brainstorming creatively and this idea sort of emerged... It's an accompaniment to a previous one shot, Tears Don't Fall.**

**One shot 7**

**Don't hold your breath ****– Nicole ****Scherzinger**

The days quickly spanned into months as Zuko tirelessly searched for Katara in hope of apologising. With fierce determination, the Fire Lord's hope never diminished. Four months after what Zuko referred to as his moment of true insanity, he found himself relieved as the news he had for so long anticipated, finally came. Interrupted while in a meeting Zuko hastily excused himself from the dreary scene, political tasks held little concern for him since Katara had left.

Dismissing the guard, he went directly to his study before reading the letters content. Scrawled in his uncle's writing was the first piece of real information about Katara that he had received in quite some time. During the past four months there had been many alleged sightings of the water maiden, some citing her to be ruling outlaws in remote parts of the Earth Kingdom, while others said that she was working as a healer amongst the refugees.

Reading the letter, Zuko realised that his initial hunch that she was back in her water tribe was wholly wrong. Iroh mentioned seeing her in a recent Earth Kingdom meeting, in which she had been introduced to all as the Water Nation's ambassador in all foreign matters.

Confusion and anger warped the Fire Lord briefly. By what was written in the letter it seemed that Katara was living a content life without him. _**How could she forget him like that,**_ he thought. _**Simple**_, his conscience replied._** You scared her, you, her husband resorted to violence against her. **_And although Zuko knew that she deserved better, he had accepted that the past four months without Katara in his life had been the worst experience of all his short years. _**It even paled in comparison to the war, his father, or his mother leaving. **_Zuko understood why her departure had hurt the most. He had caused it. And he had failed to stop her; he had failed to keep her safe. Overall he had failed her as a husband.

Punching the wall, he left a dent as he vented his frustration and disgust. Pushing his self loathing aside, the Fire Lord began to pace, planning his apology as he moved. Occasionally raking his hand through his dishevelled hair, Zuko would let out a sigh. A loud knock at the door drew his attention.

"Enter."

"Nephew" Iroh acknowledged as he shut the door behind himself. "I see that you've read my letter."

"Tell me uncle what hope is there?"

"Zuko, you realise that her reaction is without a doubt justified?"

"Trust me uncle. I above everyone know that. I just want to know... Do you think she'll spare me the chance to apologise, to attempt to make things right again?"

A long silence enveloped them both, as the Fire Lord stared helplessly at his uncle.

"Zuko. She is a changed woman."

"Please uncle. Help me" Zuko begged.

Noting the desperation in his nephew's voice, Iroh continued. "She is not the girl you married. You changed her that night. She no longer emits the happiness and joy that she used to. She is not as stubborn as she used to be, she shows very little emotion. You've made her cold. Zuko, you've broken her."

Dismayed by Iroh's words, Zuko thrashed out against the furniture. Cindering the wooden desk, he exhaled heavily. "Please. Tell me Iroh where I can find her. I just want one chance. After that I'll never bother her again. I'll even allow divorce."

Recoiling back at Zuko's last word, Iroh tried to accept the Fire Lord's reasoning. Divorce was not a common thing amongst most nations. Only in extreme circumstances was it used, marriage to most people was a sacred thing.

"Very well nephew, I can see that you are determined. You will find her in Omashu, although I'm not sure how long she'll stay there. I travelled here immediately after I sent you that letter."

"Thank you uncle."

Before reaching the door, Iroh addressed the Fire Lord once more. "Understand this nephew, you have committed many mistakes in the past and always I have forgiven you but this time, if you further harm that poor girl any more, I will never forget, I will never forgive you."

Watching as the door shut, Zuko repeated Iroh's words in his head. _**If he hurt Katara any further, not only Iroh would never forgive him but he himself would never forgive.**_

**~ # # # ~**

A week later found the Fire Lord arriving unannounced on the banks of a nearby town on the outskirts of Omashu. Desiring not to scare Katara off before he had even managed to talk to her, Zuko went to extremes in an attempt to keep his presence unknown. Donning his blue spirit mask, he waited till sunset before he made his way to where Katara would be living. Slipping past the guards that were on patrol, he stealthily made his way to her room.

Knocking on her door, he waited for her to answer. As a tired Katara opened the door, he used the cover of shadows to slip in behind her. Befuddled as to who had disturbed her, the Water princess briefly stepped out into the hallway to scan the area before dismissing the noise as her imagination.

As she closed the door she felt a warm hand clamp around her mouth, silencing her screams.

"I'm going to remove my hand. Do not scream."

The familiarity of the voice startled her. As she recognised who it was her body froze. _**Had he returned to hurt her again**_, she questioned in silent panic.

Stepping away from her slowly, he acknowledged her, "Katara" before removing his mask.

Still caught up in her shock and fear, her voice sounded small when she spoke. "Zuko?"

"Before you say anything please let me explain."

Managing to summon up her confidence, Katara sharply replied, "I don't care. Leave."

"Just hear me out" he argued.

A bitter laugh left her lips. "Like you did with me?"

Noticing that her words caused him pain, she sustained her taunting, using his emotions as ammunition. "You accused me of being filth! You! My supposed husband, whom I loved, subjected me to such insults that I can't bear to repeat. Do you know how much pain you've caused me? But I guess you wouldn't. The Fire Lord only cares about himself."

"Katara you know that's not true."

"Do I? How can I know that for sure?"

"I spent the past few months searching for you just so that I could beg for your forgiveness!"

Glaring at him icily, she retorted sarcastically, "oh please, I wouldn't want the Fire Lord to grovel for me. It isn't befitting."

"Katara..."

Turning to face him fully, she released her emotions completely upon him. "You hurt me, not only physically but emotionally too. Because of you I trust no one. I can't even tell me family what happened out of shame. Do you know how I feel being this alone? This hurt? You did this to me!" she accused vehemently. "Leave! Right now!"

"Please Katara. Don't do this."

"Zuko. It's over. I want you to remember that you finished us not I. You ruined our marriage when you believed lies over your wife. Hurtful rumours over the one you supposedly loved."

"I still love you."

"Ha! Love? Zuko you had my love and look what you did with it. I don't want anything more to do with you. I've managed to make some sort of life for myself here. I've started afresh. Don't you dare ruin that! I will not ask you again to leave. If you're not out of here in the next minute, I will call for the guard."

Speechless, he nodded solemnly at her words. Glancing at her one last time, he left her room, walking out of her life for the final time. As the door shut, Katara could not withhold her tears any longer and so she spent most of the night sobbing, emotionally exhausted. Although it had greatly pained her to turn him away, she knew deep inside herself that it had been the right thing to do. After what he had done, she could never trust him again.

_**~ #You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left, if you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath, **__**what you did to me boy I can't forget# ~**_

**Note: I know it's kinda' depressing but I thought it followed the other one shot well... I also know that I've discounted Katara's water abilities but I felt they would've hindered this scene –shrugs- **

**R & R**

**Will update soon...**


	8. Thousand Miles

**NOTE: I'm back ;D after quite some time. Exams soon guys so may not upload again for awhile. But watch this space! I promise that this is light hearted one :)**

**Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton**

**One Shot 8 **

Determined, Katara blew her hair loops out of her face with a huff. She considered her opponent in front of her with calculated and measured thoughts. Although he seemed to be tiring his smirk had yet to waver. _**Well we'll soon see about that**_, she mused as she began another attack. Calling water to her hands she advanced towards him stealthily.

Raising an eyebrow as if to question her moves he copied her actions, willing fire to his palms. Slowly they circled each other, neither wanting to make the first move. A harsh wind caught her off guard. Seeing her brief loss of concentration, Zuko chose then to make his move. Striking at her, he sent fire whips angrily into the air.

Quick to respond, Katara effortlessly blocked his every attempt. At the sound of his panting she smirked.

"Getting old Zuko?" she laughed.

The fire lord glanced at the beautiful figure that was currently his sparring partner.

"Hardly wife. I'm just getting started" he grinned before pouncing again.

"You'll never learn!" she laughed.

Moving with purpose his brow became knitted in concentration. Katara channelled her element with grace. An idea then sprang to mind. Sending a fireball towards her as a distraction he quickly threw a fire whip at her ankle, catching her off guard.

Falling to the floor, Katara's anger dissolved upon hearing her husband's chuckle. Resolved to still teach him a lesson, she pulled herself up, _**no one messes with a water bender**_. Dusting off her clothes she ignored Zuko's words.

"Katara there's no need to sulk."

With no reply in return, Zuko began to near her, still continuing to address her. "Look I'll let you win if it means that much to you" he declared.

He was greeted with a most unexpected answer. As a large water ball flew at his face, he could only smile at the sound of Katara's giggling.

Zuko however was swiftly brought out of his reverie when he finally noticed that another vast wall of water was hurtling towards him. Moving too late, he found himself pinned to the ground with a smug water bender sat on top of him.

"Surrender?" she questioned.

Stealing a kiss, he chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Never" he smiled.

# ~**If I could fall Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight~ #**

**I know it's short :$ but the next one should make up for it!**

**Review please, it's what produces these babies :)**


	9. White Flag

**NOTE: so after reading some of the requests for a continuation to the series and in particular to the story of Tears don't fall/don't hold your breath, I give you this… I warn you in advance a lot of zuko self-pity ahead but please ride it out, it's all part of the plot development. Also as this originally began as an OS but the plot bunnies decided otherwise, I shall be compiling the 3 chapters so far and starting/continuing it as a new full story hopefully. Therefore any new updates to this particular story will be as a separate fic. **

**One shot 8 **

**White flag ****- Dido**

The days seemed to blur for Zuko after Katara's rejection. _**Who could blame her? He had done the unthinkable. He was no man. He was merely her husband by name. **_Lost in his dark thoughts, the fire lord sat alone in his grand study, heart still aching and empty. The one true love he had ever known in life, the love he had fought for so tirelessly during the war, had now so quickly been snatched away. The flicker of marital bliss snuffed out before either of them had got a chance to enjoy it. _**It was an end of his own making.**_ Not caring for decorum, Zuko stretched his legs out atop of the wooden desk, _**there was no more Katara to scold him,**_ he thought dejectedly. The motion sent piles of paperwork and letters falling to the floor. In the days since he had returned, the fire lord had little concern for matters such as running a nation, stuffy politicians and endless meetings. Zuko had instead taken to his living quarters, refusing to mingle with the outside world. And so the fire nation continued to function somehow with there never present leader.

Like so many times before, he found himself getting lost in the memories of that fateful night once more. After seeing what he had reduced the once proud and happy waterbender to, Zuko knew he didn't deserve her. He never had, not even during the brief period of time that they had been a part of each other's lives. Not knowing how or why, he had travelled to Lu Ten's grave, spending quite some time there. Looking back now, the fire lord couldn't quite place what had drawn him there; he had barely known the boy growing up as Iroh's son had been a lot older than Zuko. Still it was family.

It was a cold night, much similar to how he had felt. Kneeling infront of the grave, Zuko could no longer hold in the tears. Watery droplets travelled down his face as the harsh reality of it all had finally sunken in. _**He was a man without his wife.**_ _**Katara should've married the Avatar, atleast Aang would have kept her happy,**_ he bitterly mused. So lost in his thoughts he had been at the time, that the fire lord had failed to notice that almost an entire a day had gone by. The darkening sky and silence of his surroundings seemed to suit him fine.

It hadn't been until his uncle had found him that Zuko had realised that he had been missing.

"My dear nephew!" Iroh exclaimed pulling Zuko into a ferocious bear hug. "Your poor mother and I have been so worried about you!" Pulling away, Iroh took a long, hard look at his nephew.

The past few days had been unkind to him, Zuko's eyes were surrounded by heavy bags. His face looked pale and sunken. _**Heartbreak was such a terrible ailment,**_ Iroh sighed inwardly.

"It's time to take you home."

Drawn out of his musings by the loud banging at the door, Zuko reluctantly went to answer.

"Look I already said I don't wish to be disturbed what part of-"

"I think the whole palace heard you fire lord."

"Mother" he acknowledged, taken aback.

"Won't you invite your mother in?" Ursa chided as she pushed past him.

Closing the door behind them, Zuko watched his mother wearily. She had not sought him out since his return.

"Come Zuko, join your mother for some tea, the servant should be here soon." Her words were promptly followed by a second knock. Watching the confusion wash across her son's face, Ursa resisted the urge to laugh. Tending to the door, she dismissed the maid, setting the tea up herself.

After several silent minutes of sipping tea and avoiding eye contact, the fire lord finally asked, "Why are you here?"

"Can't a doting mother visit her son?"

"I didn't mean it like that mother; you've not visited me since I returned, why now?"

"Ahh, I thought that'd be rather clear, I know you're hurting soon and for good reason too."

Zuko immediately set his tea cup down upon being reminded about his current lonely state.

"But I knew you'd also be too stubborn to hear my plan immediately."

"Plan?"

Ursa refused to speak anymore, much to her son's annoyance.

"Just wait for your uncle to join us, until then enjoy your tea" she'd repeat each time he'd push her for an answer.

The clock struck eight when Iroh did finally make his appearance.

"Iroh" his mother warmly greeted as she hugged her brother in law.

"Ooh are we having tea?" the aging dragon of the west inquired as he went about brewing his own cup.

Once his uncle and mother were both reacquainted and seated comfortably, Zuko approached the subject of their disturbance again.

"As much I care for the both of you, why are you here? It's late in the evening and surely you both have better things to do?"

Iroh let out a chuckle, "oh nephew, how could we idly sit by as you spent many an evening sulking away in your office?"

"I do not sulk!" the fire lord countered, as a slight rosy tinge coloured his cheeks.

"Now now gentlemen" Ursa interjected, a soft smile on her lips. Turning to the general, she continued, "Iroh, I was waiting for you before explaining our brilliant idea to Zuko."

"Ah yes, the plan!" Iroh announced happily.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on!" Zuko interrupted impatiently. His family were testing his already waning patience. _**All he wanted to do was to be left alone to hurt and feel sorry for himself. **_

"Patience Zuko, if you had some we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with" his uncle admonished. "I and your mother have been considering your marriage with Katara recently."

"It can't be annulled so it would have to be divorce" Zuko replied solemnly.

"Hush child, I have no intention of resorting to divorce, I want pretty grandchildren and I want my lovely daughter in law back nearly as much as you do."

"What am I to do mother? She won't have me; she was clear on that matter."

"Oh Zuko, couples have faced worse and remained together. You will get her back and it'll make you both stronger."

"I couldn't do that to her mother, I've destroyed her happiness, how could I hurt her again?"

"Nephew, you won't hurt her again. Katara is a strong woman. She is however stubborn much like yourself."

The fire lord sighed loudly in defeat. _**After all what did he have to lose?**_ "What is this plan of yours then?"

**#~ ****I will go down with this ship****  
****And I won't put my hands up and surrender****  
****There will be no white flag above my door****  
****I'm in love and always will be ~#**

**NOTE**: I know not an awful lot happens in this chapter, but the previous two have been quite action packed. This is sort of a filler. Sorry for any plotholes etc.

R & R please!


	10. Let Her Go

**A/N: I had left this complete for sometime but seeing as I sort of add to this series as I choose and please, I'll return it to 'incomplete' status. I have a bit of a soft spot for this series. As for the darker three-shot mini story running throughout this series, I will be continuing it separately as a story called, 'she will be loved', so if you're ever looking for specific updates on that please look there. **

**Let her go – Passenger**

It was coronation day in the fire nation. A new Fire Lord would be crowned, bringing in an era of much anticipated peace. Vibrant colours filled the palace, rich reds and luscious golds. It was a warm spring's day, the type where the abundance of natural life outside thrived. A general buzz of chaos had descended upon the royal palace, as preparations were under way for the coronation later that day.

In a grand study located in the far east wing of the palace, the future Fire Lord could be found. Some would expect him to be calm and collected, for he had fought off his sister and so the most difficult part was over. Others would anticipate him to be feeling emotions akin to joy for this was what he had always wanted, always strived for, to be the ruler of the fire nation. Yet the only emotion that Prince Zuko could conjure up at this precise moment was anxiety, sheer anxiety. Zuko was nothing if not a realist.

_**How could he, a once banished prince be expected to rule a country? **_ He mused. _**How could he be in charge of so many lives when he still found what type of jam to have at breakfast a difficult decision? **_

Defeated he slumped down into his chair, some of his hair escaping out of his top knot.

Looking back now Zuko realised that it was then, that the person he needed the most, had walked in. Of course Zuko being Zuko would only realise this revelation at a later date.

Clad in an ocean blue dress that fell to the floor, his favourite waterbender bustled in like the worried mother hen she had always been.

"Zuko, Iroh has been looking for you!" she exclaimed.

"Well he's obviously not been looking hard enough" he huffed, slinking further down into his seat.

"Come on Zuko, you're acting like a child and not like the future Fire Lord" she chastised, although her words held little meaning once she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, straightening up in his seat. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No…" Katara couldn't help the next bout of giggles that escaped her "Maybe. Okay, yes."

"Hmpf! I'll have you know I can have you punished for laughing at the Fire Lord."

"Future Fire Lord" she corrected, sticking her tongue out at him.

He couldn't help it, her laughter was infectious, and that was how the former General Iroh found the Fire Lord and the Master Waterbender, laying on the floor next each other, laughing. A smile ghosted his lips as he took in the site and although it pained him to interrupt the scene before him, Iroh knew Zuko would soon have responsibilities to fulfill.

"Ahem."

The pair on the floor suddenly broke apart; making awkward excuses before Katara hastily excused herself from the room.

"Uncle I…"

"There is no need to explain Zuko" Iroh grinned. "She is a lovely lady."

"She is" Zuko agreed unknowingly. "I mean, what are you doing here Uncle?"

"Can't an uncle visit his favourite nephew before their coronation?"

"Uncle!" Zuko sighed, hearing a similar line one too many times. "Stay here while I call for tea."

"While I appreciate your offer, I genuinely only did come down here to see how you were doing. I cannot stay for long though, I shall have to be off soon and greet your political guests."

Before Iroh could make it to the door, Zuko asked one last question, 'Do you think I'm ready for all of this?"

Iroh smiled at his nephew, at the man he had become. Gathering the slightly grumpy prince into a fierce hug, he grinned, "There is no single person more suited to this role than you, I have faith in you Zuko" he answered before leaving.

Shaking his head, Zuko caught his reflection in the mirror. Before him stood a man almost recognisable, a man dressed in royal robes, a topknot that needed fixing. He went to touch his scar, a reminder of his past.

"You should be proud Zuko."

The soft voice startled the Prince, drawing him out his thoughts.

She placed a soft hand where his had been previously, gently touching the scar, the waterbender smiled. "The monster that did this, he does not deserve your thoughts, not today, not ever."

"Katara…" he managed, awed as she freely touched his scar. He searched her eyes for disgust, for pity but was surprised to find none.

"Hush Zuko. She'd be proud you know"

"Who?" he questioned.

"Your mother. I know it. Her heart would swell with pride at seeing the man you have become."

A smile broke out across his face, without thinking he drew her into a tight embrace. His face pressed into her hair. They remained like that for a short while, both of them memorising the feel of each other's body.

As she pulled away he could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Katara…" he started.

"Hush Zuko" she smiled sadly. "Today you are crowned, tomorrow I leave."

He didn't say anything as he watched her walk out of the door, too lost for words; his heart ached for an unknown reason. Looking back Zuko would refer to this point as when his heart broke.

Defeated once more, he fell back into his chair.

Time passed before the door opened once more. His heart momentarily leapt as he anticipated Katara.

"Mai?" he said, somewhat crestfallen.

"I've come to take you to the coronation Fire Lord" she said with a tight smile, for Mai was not known for her expressions.

_**Zuko didn't want Mai to escort him, he wanted his waterbender, his Katara but Zuko had never been too good with emotions or words. No Zuko had been stubborn.**_

_**#~**_** Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go~#**


End file.
